TamaHika Stories
by LittleMissKlainer
Summary: Various stories that revolve around Tamaki and Hikaru. [Chapter Two: Boys Like Them - "Hikaru was pretty sure that boys like Tamaki spent the first years of their lives up in the clouds just so they could practice looking down at people that weren't them."]
1. Love Letters

**As the title reads, this will consist of many random one-shots revolving around TamaHika.**

 ** _This chapter is inspired by a tumblr text-post captioned, "Imagine your OTP."_**

* * *

Hikaru sighed deeply after club hours were over, his host persona fading away as he lept off the couch and made his way over towards a door.

Shutting the double doors to the Music Room, Tamaki turned towards his fellow club members with a satisfied smile.

"Great work, _mon a_ \- eh?" His expression went from happy to curious almost immediately when he saw the older twin disappear into a room. He tilted his head with a slight frown on his face.

Haruhi and Kaoru followed his gaze, and too stared at the room, shuffling noises now emitting from it.

"Uhh, Kaoru?" Haruhi said in a questioning tone.

The boy shrugged. "I dunno, don't ask me." He folded one arm over his chest, his other hand rubbing his chin in thought. "Know what? He might actually be…" His voice trailed off.

A lound grunt was heard, and suddenly the door was pushed forcefully to the side as Hikaru came out of the closet carrying a huge cardboard box.

The carboard box was overflowing with letters of various colours, many plushies of different animals (though there were mostly bears), and a few heart-shaped lollipops here and there.

"Ah, he is." Kaoru smirked in realization. He snickered quietly.

"What is he doing?" Haruhi whispered, growing suspicious of the red-head's actions.

"You'll see." Was the only reply she got.

Honey rushed over to Hikaru in awe, staring up at huge box before him. "Wow, Hika-chan, you have a lot of admirers!"

"I guess," Hikaru shrugged. "Can you pass that trash can over there, Mori-senpai?" He asked, nodding towards the object.

Mori nodded in agreement and set the garbage can in front of him.

"Thanks."

Kyoya, who up until this point was more interested in his notebook than whatever was going on, look towards the older twin.

"Hikaru, if you're about to do what I _know_ you're about to do, I suggest you take into account the feelings of the people, or the person, who took the time to send you those presents." The Shadow King warned.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru tilted the box over the trash, sending the many gifts into the can.

Haruhi gasped. "Is he -"

"Yep." Kaoru agreed, trying to supress himself from bursting out laughing.

Honey shrieked in horror and ran back to Usa-chan, covering his eyes from the sight.

Still stunned from before, Tamaki's jaw dropped straight to the ground as he too stared in horror at the scene.

Kyoya shook his head and went back to his previous actions, silently pondering why he bothered to help someone in the first place.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki managed to squeak out after the younger boy had managed to dump out all the contents of the box.

Hikaru turned to the blonde with an arched eyebrow, his hands still holding the raised box above his head.

"What is it, milord?" He questioned in a bored tone.

"Y-you heartless monster!" Tamaki wailed, pointing an accusing finger at him, "You can't just throw away someone's presents of love like that!"

"For once, I agree with him." Haruhi said.

Ignoring the girl's other remarks, Hikaru scoffed. "It's not like _you_ sent them, milord."

" _I did, you bastard!_ "

* * *

 **Did you like it so much that you wanted to send it present of love, or was it so bad that it made you want to dump it in a garbage can?**

 **If you have any suggestions of you want to see, or if you want to see the next part to this (wink wink nudge nudge), feel free to leave a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Boys Like Them

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews on the last chapter! I honestly didn't think I was going to get any, with how rare it is to find people that like TamaHika and with how short the last story was.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Mipichi_** **: Same here! I've lived off the same TamaHika fabrics because barely anyone writes them. I'm glad TamaHika fans are such great writers though haha. I'll work on making a part two for Love Letters. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _keki07_** **: Aww, thank you very much! xx**

 _ **ktmyldy28**_ **: They seem like they'd be a couple that does that. I can also imagine Hikaru pretending to be mad at Tamaki just to see him suffer haha. As for what happens in Love Letters, I was originally going to make Hikaru know they were from Tamaki but throw them away after thinking it was a prank, but no, he doesn't know. Thank you for readi** _ **ng!**_

* * *

 _ **Inspired by another TamaHika story that I plan I'm currently writing, though it's proving to take a lot longer than I expected.**_  
 _ **(Pre-dating)**_

* * *

The first time Hikaru met Tamaki Suoh, with his blonde hair, infectious smile, and eyes that sparkled like the stars at night, he felt a strange urge to touch himself.

To him, Tamaki was an angel that fell straight out of heaven.

Right into the fiery pits of Lucifer's lair below.

The only place Hikaru rubbed after meeting Tamaki was his temples because the boy was annoying as _hell_ , which is most likely where the half-French teen lived before coming to Japan.

Hikaru was pretty sure that boys like Tamaki spent the first years of their lives up in the clouds just so they could practice looking down at people that weren't them, all while God and all his angels praised their hair which was as bright as the sun, leading them to a level of arrogance that even Hikaru couldn't reach.

It left him with an unusual feeling at the pit of his stomach, and by the time he was home after their first encounter, his face had already been flushed, head reeling.

After a while of Tamaki constantly pestering the twins on a daily basis, he finally realized what he felt.

 _Loathing._

Loathing for Tamaki, his stupid face, his stupid happy grin, his stupid clingy personality, and everyone else that was even a little bit like the blonde.

From that day forward, Hikaru swore to himself to never ever get involved with boys like Tamaki.

* * *

The first time Tamaki met Hikaru Hitachiin, he was more nervous than he would ever admit.

He wasn't an idiot, he had heard the rumours surrounding the twins before, and how they were so cold to the world that wasn't theirs.

And yet he still stood in front of them on that day, knowing wholeheartedly that they were the ones that he wanted in the Host Club.

After he met them, he was shocked at how harsh they were towards him. Though, he should have seen it coming after all he'd learned. However, he thought that people like Kyoya were the only ones who acted so mean, yet there they were, Amber eyes glaring straight at him.

Tamaki didn't know anything about twins, or that much about the Hitachiins in particular, but if he thought he knew about them before, he definitely didn't know now.

When the maids at his mansion asked him what he wanted that day, he pouted and told them that he wanted boys like the Hitachiin twins to stop being such 'meanies'.

* * *

A few weeks pass by after joining the Host Club, and Hikaru doesn't know if he can last any longer. Sure, it was nice having people fawn over you while you perform incestuous acts with your brother - though the incestuous part creeped him out - but Tamaki was just so damn unbearable.

Every club hour, he's tempted to scream at him to shut up, because no, he will not call him 'King', and no, he does not care about how to treat the ladies like Beast treated Belle.

Their relationship was illegal, anyway. Also, Hikaru was convinced that there was no way the two could ever have offspring if the Beast was ten times Belle's size. He'd crush her if they even tried.

That was a theory for another time, though.

* * *

It's almost the end of the year, and winter break is about to start for all the students.

The Host Club has their first big party before the break, one where all the hosts dress up like princes, and it proves to be successful as every customer heads out the door smiling from ear to ear.

Soon, it's all over and no one is else is there but him, because Tamaki refuses to leave until he's sure that everyone has left safely.

He heads out on his own, trudging out of the school and into the snow. Biting down on his lip in an attempt not to shiver, he immediately regrets not calling someone back at the mansion to retrieve the change of clothes he forgot.

He locks up the building behind him like he promised his father he would, as there was no way he'd let his father wait to do it on his own.

As he waits for his ride to arrive, he stares out into to the night sky. It isn't snowing anymore, a fact that upsets him for a while because he loves seeing the snowflakes fall, until he remembers that he's standing alone outside a locked school in a suit made with thin material.

He stands and stares at nothing in silence, and he questions to himself; did he remember to arrange for someone to come and get him?

Tamaki groans internally because he knows himself, and knowing him and how excited he was for the first Host Club party, he probably didn't remind the limousine driver.

He sighs aloud for no one to hear and hugs himself as he starts to walk his way back home.

He felt the need to curse in annoyance to the heavens and kick the snow beneath his feet, since events such as this occurred to him often. But he knew better than to do so. His mother taught him that not everything was as bad as it seemed.

For starters, the sky was still clear, and the stars were twinkling above him. Also, it might not be snowing now, but it will some other day. The hosts had a great time, just as he did, and although the way to his house was long, he'd get there eventually.

Tamaki tries his hardest not to let his mind linger on the negative side of things. His mother would never, and if she wouldn't, then he wouldn't.

But it was so goddamn hard. He was alone and cold and disappointed and -

"Oi!" A voice yells out, and his heart stops in surprise.

With his shoes making crunching sounds with every step he takes, Hikaru runs to Tamaki, clutching a present in his hands.

He stops in front of the older teen, panting slightly, and Tamaki takes the opportunity to observe him.

"Did you get a haircut?" He asks, staring at the red hair before him.

Hikaru's brows furrows for a second, like he doesn't quite understand what he means, before he laughs shortly and rubs his neck with one hand.

"Yeah, kinda. My mom hired this professional barber for me and Kaoru because she hated our hairstyle. To be honest, I hated the look, but we had it for years and I didn't really.. want to change... But it turns out change isn't so bad, y'know?" He questions, sending Tamaki an earnest look.

Tamaki smiles softly at him. "Yeah," he says more quiet than intended, "It happens for the better."

Clearing his throat, Hikaru holds out the present to him. "Here. You were supposed to get this before the party started, but you rushed us to the banquet so fast that I didn't have a chance to give it to you."

Taking the neatly wrapped box, Tamaki notes that it's heavier than he expected. "Thank you." He says with a perfect grin.

He sees the other boy coughing wildly and asks if everything is alright, only to get waved off in response.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," Hikaru dismisses, then pauses before saying, "Um, milord," he hesitates once more, "Do you want to come home with me?"

Tamaki's breath hitches in his throat. _What?!_ Sure, his underclassman was cuter than most (or all, who really knows?), but going to his house with him was a bit...

Hikaru must have noticed the fault in his words, or the way the older boy was acting, because he quickly blurted out, " _Not like that!_ " His voice a tad higher than usual.

He covers it up with a grunt and says, "I mean, the party ended a long time ago and you're still here, so I thought that maybe you forgot to get a ride?"

"Oh." Tamaki feels embarrased for thinking otherwise, and he feels the heat in his cheeks rise.

He doesn't say anything for a while, as he contemplates the choices he has. On one hand, he could walk home like he had planned, thus giving less trouble to the Hitachiins, or he could go in the car with Hikaru and still be able to feel his fingers and face. On second thought, there wasn't much to debate over.

He turns his gaze back to Hikaru, only to catch sight of him holding the door to a limousine open with an expectant look.

"The heat in this car fades quickly, milord."

Suddenly, Tamaki feels something cold on his thumb, and glances at his hand to see a small drop of water. Looking up at the sky, he feels a sense of delight as snow starts to fall once more.

He laughs softly at the irony of it all, and Hikaru grins back at him.

It is then, while Tamaki runs to the limo with a gift that weighs more than usual in his hands, he understands clearly that boys like the Hitachiin twins aren't as mean as they let on, and that boys like Hikaru are the ones he just might want to know better.

* * *

 **Hopefully the ending wasn't too rushed for you guys, and the spelling wasn't completely atrocious and repetitive. If it was, or if there were any grammatical errors you spotted, let me know!**

 **Reviews are always welcome, negative or positive, as are suggestions for any future chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next story.**


	3. New Story?

**Hello again, it's me in the new year! This chapter isn't so much of a story as it is a preview on a TamaHika story that I'm planning on making.**

 **I posted this here solely for the purpose of getting feedback if it was good or not.**

* * *

Church bells rang out, alerting those aware and those not, about a ceromony about to begin. Men in tuxedos rush around, while a girl with blonde hair held a basket containing flower petals in her hands, wringing the handle nervously.

She watched as the group in front of her spoke in rushed, hushed whispers. A young woman in a pink dress burst through the hall doors wearing a distraught expression, and one of the men ran towards her.

"Tamaki-"

"- just disappeared! I don't -"

"- do this to him?"

"We have to cancel th-"

The young girl with blonde hair hears the conversations in front of her and she gasps, dropping the basket. Colourful petals scatter by her feet but she pays it no mind. She doesn't need to hear anymore to know what happened.

Before anyone can decide on what to do, the girl turns and runs in the direction of the ceremony. All eyes widen as they see her slam open the doors that divided the hall and the ceremony.

"Kirimi, stop!"

Of course, the guests have no idea what's going on, but the sight of the flower girl in such a state is enough to make them talk.

She ignores all them, keeping her gaze on the man who stands at the altar, more woried than anyone else.

There is no other explanation for what is happening, yet he still shakes his head as his face pales because this can't be happening, because his fiancé promised him.

It is only then that Kirimi breaks the contact in favour of looking down at red carpet. She feels the tears threatning to fall when one the groomsmen puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. But she doesn't feel comfort. She feels guilt and shame at the task she has failed to do.

She sucks in a shaky breath as the man says, "Yoko is nowhere to be found. We have no choice but to postpone the wedding until further notice."

The room breaks out into a riot. A mother is on the verge of tears, the bridesmaids are positively horrified, and everyone talks louder.

Kirimi glances up through her tears and sees the man holding her shoulder with regret on his face as he looks around at the upset guests, his eyes stopping at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki." He says.

* * *

 **So it wasn't a long preview, under three hundred words, but I felt like I'd expose too much haha. If you like it , leave a review If it gets positive feedback, I'll publish it. If I don't get any reviews, I'll probably still publish it .**

 **Some notes to keep in mind; as I said before, this is a story between Tamaki and Hikaru. It might not seem like it now, but it definitely is. Also, the story will not be written in this format. This is just the beginning of this story, the rest will be written like I usually write stories. This is not the edited version either.**

 **If you made it this far, thank you for reading! I'm working on getting part 2 of 'Love Letters', so keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
